Hairdresser Octopus
Hairdresser Octopus, also known as Takoyama (タコ山さん Takoyama-san*) is, as his nickname suggests, a hairdresser. He debuted in PaRappa The Rapper 2 and is the Teacher of Stage 5: Hair Scare. Story ''PaRappa the Rapper 2'' General Potter put Parappa and PJ Berri - who have just finished Instructor Moosesha's training - on a mission to check out what is happening over at the hair salon. They find people leaving the place with afros that expand on their own due to Colonel Noodles' influence. Rushing inside, they find MilkCan tied to chairs as they undergo Hairdresser Octopus's exclusively afro creating treatment. PJ Berri likes the look, but Parappa does not. This causes his motivation to be preventing Sunny Funny from obtaining the hair style rather than the 'trauma' of the treatment itself. When Hairdresser Octopus notices Parappa, he challenges Parappa to see who can create the better hairstyle. Parappa's reward has Octopus redo everyone's hair. He is normally blue and is a skilled hairdresser. However, when he is hypnotized by the tape deck, he turns red and becomes crazed by the music, giving everyone afros that increase in size. Throughout his stage, Octopus will be shown working on the afros. This includes trimming, cutting, priming, and dying. If the player receives a Cool rank, Hairdresser Octopus will leave to sweep up the hair on the floor. Hairdresser Octopus is returned to normal when the hypnotic device is destroyed. He doesn't appear to recall what happened. In the wait for their performance in Stage 8: Always Love! as dancers, he stands next to Instructor Moosesha, most likely interacting. During Sunny Funny performance in Come a Long Way, he sits at a table with Moosesha, General Potter and the ghost of Beard Burger Master and is as stoked as everyone else when Sunny starts to sing. ''PaRappa TV Anime'' Like other teachers, Hairdresser Octopus also appeared in the PaRappa TV Anime in Episode 27. Throughout the episode, he is referred to with his other name, Takoyama. He seems to transform into his red alter when angered, rather than being hypnotized by a machine. Personality & Habits Eccentric and passionate, timid in his blue form and loud in his red, Hairdresser Octopus is best known for his skills as a hairdresser. His red alter shows him to be confident and energetic. He takes up a lot of space and uses way bigger tools. Interestingly enough, certain proportions of his red version — such as his hands and tentacle-hair — are made vastly larger. This may mean he can cause himself to grow or shrink. Design Hairdresser Octopus has an "upside down" octopus head; his tentacles making up his hair instead of his body which is more common with cartoon octopus character designs. His face formation of unequal placed and sized pair of eyes and dots make it seem like bubbles floating towards the surface. He has a Spanish accent, as indicated by his usage of Spanish words and pronouncing certain words with an 'ah' sound instead. His blue form is designed to look timid in comparison. His voice is soft and cracked, his hair is well kept in waves and he is a lot smaller that his dress ruffles up, giving him an accordion vibe. When red form, his smile is wider, his teeth are clearer and his hands are far larger. His tentacles move individually as far apart of him head as possible to make him appear bigger and have their suckers visible. He stretched his body to the maximum height of his dress. His red form is supposed to be threatening and overbearing whereas his blue form that is soft and shy. Trivia *Hairdresser Octopus appears to be depicted as having Dissociative Identity Disorder. He doesn't recall what occurs when red and, in the anime, his red alter forms whenever he's extremely angry. *The "tako" in Takoyama is the Japanese word for Octopus. **"Yama" translates to mountain but is commonly used as a generic name asset, equivalent to ending a surname with -son, -sen or the more literal -berg, which also means mountain. So his name, if translated in an European-American idea, would become Mister Octopusberg. *In Sunny's music video, he was seen trying to remove Parappa's Hat. During this scene, Sunny is shown adorning an afro. This means Parappa failed stage 5. **When failing stage 5, he demands to know what is under Parappa's hat, resulting in Parappa admitting he himself doesn't know. Gallery Hairdresser Octopus Blue.png Th-5-.jpg Start Screen wallpaper 1024x768.jpg Hair Scare wallpaper 1024x768.jpg Hair Scare afro wallpaper 1024x768.jpg Always Love wallpaper 1024x768.jpg PTR2 guide 78 79.png PTR2 guide 80 81.png PTR2 guide 82 83.png PTR2 guide 84 85.png PTR2 guide 88 89.png PTR2 guide 90 91.png PTR2 guide 138 139.png Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2 Category:PaRappa The Rapper TV Series